Light Within My Dark Heart
by Maxinelovelust
Summary: so first of all this is a renewed verson of "light within the darkness" when Kagome is pissed at inuyasha she takes her leave. yet when she's alone she still cant shake the feeling of being followed. Sesskeg
1. Chapter 1

**so to those who know about my last story, which is this one just less looked over, this is kinda just fixed up, changed and sent back... so enjoy **

**I do hope I keep my followers... I do love you all**

* * *

As the sun lowered itself into the distance, setting the land in an orange blaze of color the group of shard collectors started to set camp for the night. Wandering off, the young fox kit walked a ways into the lush under growth of the forest looking for wood for later so they may all rest with warmth of a fire. The young priestess looked through her beg, her long black hair tussled and knotted from the long day. She unpacked a pot and some packages that contained the salty foods that a certain dog demon would not let her come without.

"Hey Sango wanna go to take a bath? Inuyasha said that there is a hot spring nearby here, and it should take some time before the water boils, so…?" Kagome suggested smiling cheerfully at her sister like friend.

"Oh," Sango said surprised "no, no thank you Kagome. I'm really just not in the mood, but you go ahead and enjoy yourself" she said, smiling while slapping Miroku in the face... Multitasking... She nailed it.

Nodding, a little sadly, she walked into the forest heading in the direction of the steam that was floating around the top of the trees. The sky now dark and beaming with few early stars Kagome marched into the woods hugging her towel close to her chest.

She had been waiting all day for it, a nice hot relaxing bath. She had all her bathing supplies with her ready to enjoy herself. Inuyasha gave them a tough today, they hadn't found any jewel shards lately and that makes him anxious to find some making them travel faster and farther. She wouldn't mind if she had her bike! But it was ruined because of Inuyasha... Again... Totally destroyed.

As Kagome neared the water, small murmured voices made their way into her ears; her body went ridged as she felt a strong demonic aura close to her. Ducking behind a rock Kagome used a spell that Keade had taught her, concealing her aura and scent. Sparks flew from her hands as she cast the spell, that was more than she thought would happen, scared she checked over the rock to make sure that whatever was out there didn't notice the flying sparks. She sighed when she noticed no change in the aura.

She strained to here the conversation but her human ears weren't enough to listen to quite far conversations, but a demon's was and that's why she tried to be as quite as possible. She silently wondered if Inuyasha could sense or even smell this demon, but she didn't think on that very long for the aura began to shift towards her, slowly but surely coming towards her. Her hands gripped the grass under her sweaty palms in nervous fear as it came closer in her direction, usually she felt confident but she forgot her bow back at camp, she didn't even think about bringing it. Not to mention that this demon's aura was so powerful that she didn't even know why she couldn't feel it till just a couple of moments ago.

The sky now filled with plenty of stars, and Kagome's eye sight slightly disorientated because of the darkness, she felt she was in even more danger because of that fact. The demon approached and she squinted to see what this demon looked like, only to be taken back to see Inuyasha's older brother! 'What is he doing here?' was all she could think, her eyes locked on the demons face. Moments later Kagome notice a smaller shadow behind Sesshomaru. 'Oh that's the little girl Sesshomaru keeps with him'

The girl was sopping wet but she had a giant smile on her face, she was humming a tune, which was surprising to Kagome because she had definitely heard Sesshomaru say more than once to the green toad thingy, "_Shut up or I'll kill you_" and a tone deaf little girl was something she thought to annoy the older sibling. Kagome had always wondered why the demon had taken the girl to his care but never thought too much about it.

Kagome pressed herself to the rock as the demon lord passed by, moss rubbing off onto her school uniform. Her heart almost stopped as she felt as he paused could sense his gaze right at the rock, "Rin, you can go back the rest of the way alone" he said, sounding more like a demand than anything, but the girl chirped happily in a reply and ran off until Kagome couldn't hear her footsteps any more.

Kagome felt the aura's emotion twist into anger, 'Does he know I'm here!?' She thought as her heart speed up, it felt like it would burst out of her chest.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she slowly perked her head over the rock only to quickly duck her head back down.

"Do not attempt to hide" he coolly said but irritation was laced through-out his voice, "You've obviously been found out"

Kagome laughed nervously before bringing her head back up to look at him. He was not a happy camper, but Kagome noted that he did not recognize her because he could not smell her and he could only see her head, and a minimum of her face. "H-hi there" she said in a false gleeful expression. She cringed when she heard a growl erupt from his throat.

"You are trespassing" he said in his monotone voice.

"What!?"

Sesshomaru starred at her in irritation, this female was on his lands and somehow didn't posses any scent or aura, not only that she was oblivious to the fact that she was trespassing. He growled again when she answered with a confused and loud 'what!?' pissed him off. Stupid mortal female.

He began to walk forward towards her, hearing her heart beat grow faster in speed. If it wasn't for her heavy breathing or rasp heart beating he probably would have missed her all together. He growled again at the thought of her tricking him. He brought his claws out ready to fix his problem of this female.

"D-don't get any closer or I'll purify your ass!" she called out to him, she stood up and pushed her hands out in front of her allowing little sparks of energy to crack into the air. Sesshomaru stopped but not out of fear, why would he need to fear anything, well that's what he told himself. He stopped because now this girl looked vaguely familiar. She had disrespectful clothing, it was ghastly offensive, her eyes streaming with blue, she seemed unsure of herself but her eyes where strong. The power emanating from her figures passed him as odd though. By the way she dressed he thought he may know her as a whore in the village around his palace, that would be why she would be so surprised as to why she was told she was trespassing, but someone impure would not be able to hold powers of a priestess. So that canceled that option away.

Now he was stuck, who _was_ she? Why did she look so familiar and yet not at all?

Kagome was now unsure if what to do, in her mind she made a list of all the options that were a possibility,

Tell him off

Yell at the top of your lunges for Inuyasha

Slowly walk away and pray he doesn't follow

Run in terror

Go back into hiding

Option one and two, probably would get her killed so she crossed them off her list. The other two she didn't think would work, so once again she was struggling at what to do. Finally her mind decided to ask him a question.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she was surprised when her voice was strong and also held a tone of irritation and anger. She gave herself a pat on the back for looking brave. She watched as his eyes met hers again. He looked a little shocked as well as pissed.

'This women speaks to me, with such familiarity, as if she knows me' he growled out, 'How infuriating.' She obviously recognized him, yet nothing came to mind now about this girl except that he has met her before.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kagome was surprised; she at least thought that he would recognize her now, after seeing her whole self. What was his deal! Kagome was surprisingly mad at the demon for not knowing who she was. I mean he did try to kill her many times before! She helped him one in saving that child, she was kinda, sort of dating his brother! Jeez this guy was just arrogant and obnoxious!

"Are you kidding me Sesshomaru!?" She said boldly, dropping her hands and placing them in a more comfortable position on her hips, "are you seriously kidding me?"

He let out a growl of warning, "You will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way, arrogant female!"

"Oh me," She burst out, "I'm the arrogant one! I see you almost every week!" she said walking around the rock that she had once hid behind, "But I guess someone like you can just ignore whatever they like right? Is that it? You can do whatever you like and there won't be consequences?"

"You will shut your mouth if you know what's good for you! Defiant little wench!"

"Yeah, and a good kick in the ass is what's good for you" she finished, pointing a finger at his chest, she was so close to him in just a second after that, 'whoa, he's fast' she thought as a warm breath was cast down on her face, it smelt not of rotting meat or such things as she expected but of… well it smelt fresh.

"Are you going to do that?" his breath was warm his face so close to hers, his eyes starred intensely into hers, demanding an answer from her, but she could speak anymore, is aura was so over powering.

"Ah… well you see… umm… I… there's this… I would if… agh….um …"

Sesshomaru smirked in his success to shut this irritating girl up, "That's what I thought" he said almost mockingly, "now you will die" raising his claws for the kill.

Kagome's heart sped up again and she let out a gust of her energy into Sesshomaru's chest pushing away from her. Hearing a satisfying gasp of slight pain, Kagome ran towards the camp she had set up with her friends praying the demon lord would not follow. With wind rushing through her hair and small branches hitting her bare legs, causing small cuts, but she kept running.

She stopped for a second and looked back, "I can't be that fast could I?" She said out loud wondering where he could be, "Did I kill him!?" she gasped out "Wait no, I only meant to stun him, I couldn't have… but where is he?"

She didn't take her chances on walking back, so she began to run again, trying to go faster. She grew tired but didn't stop. She had to make it back.

* * *

Approaching the camp she looked around the clearing, she was panting hard grasping at her chest trying to push her heart back into place; she doubled over as she took three large breaths, stood up and smiled. The smiled dissipated when she sensed something off in the group. 'OK, she thought what's missing' one perverted monk, check! One cute and adorable fox kit, Check! One cat demon one demon slayer, check, check! One annoying yet attractive dog demon, check, and two priestesses... Wait two priestesses?!

"Um, Kagome" Sango said looking at Kagome with saddens and tired eyes. "How was your bath?" apparently Sango was the only one who noticed her return, everyone else was starring at Kikyo, who for some reason was pouring Inuyasha a bowl of Ramen noodles.

"Um… oh yeah my bath…fine..." she said casually, or more so, trying to be casual. Kagome went over and sat beside Sango who quickly reminded her that she still had the disguise spell on. Kagome mumbled some ancient Japanese rhymes and the spell slowly faded off Kagome. As soon as she did Inuyasha nose started going off and then he looked straight at her.

"Oi, Kagome what took ya so long? Did something happen to ya?" he asked across his ears flat against his head, there was concern in his voice, but he could have fooled anyone with the look he gave her.

"I was just... So relaxed that I lost track of time!" she said remembering her run in with the demon lord, she quickly did a scan of the field with her eyes and senses, seemed safe enough, no Sesshomaru in sight or you know, in…sense?

"You would wouldn't you Kagome, you see, I was thinking since your kind of, well out of it lately Kikyo could come and give you a hand at looking for… jewels and other priestessy stuff... And that is why she is joining our group from now on, understood!?"

Kagome was silent, she didn't like Kikyo and she knew that Sango and Miroku hated her as well, 'wait hate? Do I Hate Kikyo?' she asked herself. Kagome knew she disliked her, but hate is such a strong word. Now Sesshomaru, she hated him.

Sesshomaru watched from a tree close enough to the clearing, but far enough that he knew she couldn't sense him. His long hair blew in the wind, the opposite direction of the camp, so his half brother wouldn't smell him. When he was arrived he was just in time to see that insolent girl burst through the trees. At first he thought her to be Inuyasha's love interest, but there was already a girl there sitting beside him trying to keep his attention on herself. He watched as she took a seat beside another female who sat with a cat demon, 'how could Inuyasha even stand the presence of such a creature is beyond me' and he wasn't talking about the cat.

He watched as the human conversed with the other, muttering and then quietly reversing the spell she had put on herself. Her scent blew into his face, her scent did smell quite familiar, but it wasn't in the same idea of who he thought it belonged to. From his experience with the scent it belonged to a priestess who stood by the half breed's side in battle and swooned over him with googly eyes. Yet another stood in her place now. He smirked, 'This girl has been replaced by the dead' he thought as he listened to Inuyasha talk about the dead wench that sat beside him. Although he thought the other priestess looked similar to the other, they faintly had the same scent, yet not like siblings would, more like…they were the same. Yet one was dead and one was living, but they were both living, and…

Now he was confusing himself. He gave up on that thought and watched as they settled down to sleep. The half breed and the dead female lay side by side. Again he thought of a memory of the other girl by his side, but quickly confused himself again. Their scents were so similar the only difference was one smelt more like death, and the other like she had bathed in a spread of oils, which was odd, seeing as one such as her, probably wouldn't be able to afford such luxuries. Yet somehow she smelt as though she had been treated like royalty her entire life. Most Humans, even the ones traveling with this woman, usually smell of sweat and dirt. It was usually caked to their skin and had blotches of it clogging their pores, it disgusted him so. That is why he always made Rin bathe more than once a week. With his strong nose he could track down anyone, yet that power turns to a curse whenever he goes near a human village.

Sesshomaru then sat there for awhile, nothing happened, except his brother going off in the middle of the night to mate the dead. That did not sit well with his stomach.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I know that this isn't what happened in the last version of this story but I read it over again and realized it's got a lot of smut in it. Now don't get me wrong I will still have stuff like that in this story but I would like that idea of this to have a little more story in it than just reasons for these to get it on. Most of the ideas are still going to be there, I would like to add more detail to this story and I do want to hear ideas from you guys since you guys are so awesome. **

**So yeah, be fair and not a square, review send ideas and I will make sure to make your spring break (or at least its spring break for me) to be one full of sesskeg! **

**I AM MAXINELOVELUST AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO WRITE TILL MY FINGERS BLEED **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK hi guys, yeah me again **

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I liked how it went. But I want you to know **

**I WANT TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS. So review!**

The sky was beginning to glow a light blue, clouds fluttered across the early morning sky. Birds sang good morning to the earth as Kagome's mind raced with dreams. Most of the group lay sleeping peacefully except the two love birds who couldn't keep their grimy hands off each other. Kagome woke with a loud yawn, stretching her arms out wide. She slowly rubbed her eyes and sighed in contempt. That was all disturbed when Kagome saw the sight she was forced to be greeted with. Inuyasha was practically on top of Kikyo! They looked as though they would take each other right then and there. Kagome very grossed out shot out of her warm sleeping bag and into the cold unforgiving morning air.

"GET A ROOM!" She squealed, her heart slightly aching, but she ignored it as Inuyasha looked up from Kikyo's neck. His hair was knotted and all over the place, he had begs under his eyes, obviously sleep deprived because of his new _distraction. _His tired eyes made their ways to hers.

"Take a hike!" he grumbled out as he got right back to work on Kikyo. Kagome just stared at him in shock… Did he just…yeah he did.

"Fine, I left my bath stuff by the hot springs anyway" She left while trying to hold on to her decency, not like she cared. Or at least, that's what she told herself. She grabbed her bow, arrows and back pack; she walked into the forest and found the way she had gone yesterday, this time trying to keep a look out for any demons who might be walking by. Especially if they just happened to be a stoic demon lord, who just happened to keep her from having her bath last night. Kagome looked around at the trees in the morning sun, they were absolutely beautiful. Again Kagome began to feel the aura of Sesshomaru. She huffed in frustration, because again he just happened to be right where she had wanted to go. The hot springs.

Kagome walked until she found her bag of toilet trees and towel. She was for sure that Sesshomaru had sensed her, so she might as well go to the hot springs anyway, if he had wanted to kill her he would have last night, but instead he let her go, which still made her unsure of what was wrong with him, but she let it slide. Following a slightly trampled down path she neared the hot springs, but she seemed to notice that his aura just got stronger the closer she got there. Sadly the thought never accrued to her that he just might have had the same idea of her, bathing.

Kagome neared the shore of the water and froze. This time she was sure her heart had stopped. Her face grew pale and her palms sweaty, there in front of her was Sesshomaru, naked in the water starring at her with his eyes filled with rage. "Well, it seems that I have walked in on a bad time…" Kagome said as her cheeks now lit up with a heavy blush.

Sesshomaru growled slightly as he brought his hand to his face, rubbing at his forehead trying not to rip the girl limb from limb, "Obviously" he stated coolly. His hair clung to his well toned body, he was slim but very, very fit. His stomach was lined with abs, he supported an eight pack and even though he only had one arm, its bicep was flexed and it caused Kagome to heat up as her eyes slowly traced downward on the dog demon.

Kagome's eyes shot back to his and she gave him a half smile, "Ok… tell me when you're done because I _really_ want a bath" she said as she turned around her hair reflecting in the sun light as she slowly walked away into the bush, "I'll be sitting on the rock… You know the one" She called over her shoulder. Kagome made her way over to where she had cowered in fear last night and let her mind wander. 'So Inuyasha and Kikyo… again' She sighed, 'Well it's not like I was really going out with Inuyasha, it was sort of an on off relationship' looking down at the ground she thought harder, 'Well why should I care, he's a pompous jerk, who doesn't even have any decency to go into privacy! I really could do better couldn't I?' She thought in triumph, 'But, then why does it hurt so much?'

As for Sesshomaru: He was left in the hot springs completely confused. He came here to have a hot bath to clean himself from the stink his brother's scent had left on him only to have one of his wenches come near, not even come near. Actually approach him, talk to him and somehow she was still living which shocked him. He stared at the spot that she had once stood. He did not expect that reaction from her, she didn't even seem to be fazed that she caught him in the springs completely exposed. He knew she was in the close area but he never could have predicted that she would think about coming here. He was now curious…

He walked out of the springs to where his clothes lay on the ground and with his body still dripping wet; he slid the smooth silk clothing onto his body. At first dressing without his left arm was infuriating and confusing, but he now had the hang of it and easily did what he needed to do. The only part he really still had trouble with was the obi, he did always manage to do it but it still took him a longer amount of time it would if he had both arms. Finishing with dressing he ran his figures through his hair and walked forward towards the girl.

When he saw her she was already looking at him, she obviously had sensed him coming closer. He stopped walking and looked at her. Her eyes met his as she tried to do something with them, like send him a message, but what? All her eyes showed was immense power. Was she trying to tell him that she could match himself in battle? If so then he would gladly show her , her place. It was obvious that Inuyasha did not punish her enough when she stepped out of line. Women are supposed to be no more than property and yet this slip of a girl goes around acting as if she is an equal to village men, demons, and himself.

"Hey" she said calmly to him, her eyes softening a little bit. She stood and began walking towards him, a strange bag and cloth held closely to her chest, a bag hanging on her back and her bow slung across her shoulder. Her outfit so reveling and yet Inuyasha let this happen, she always seemed like she would always have control over Inuyasha as if she thought of herself as alpha. It was absurd. And yet, it filled him with questions. She continued walking, her eyes still meeting his, another thing women were not allowed to do, look directly at a man unless told otherwise. A woman should hold her head downward, not speak unless spoken too and know who alpha is. She walked so close to him he could see the pure clear and clean skin on her face sparkle in the morning light. She looked at him one last time and then walking right past him. It angered him. He didn't know why it did he was just to women bowing before him, not shrugging him off as if he was something to sneeze at. He turned his head slightly to watch her retreating form. How could one be so arrogant and pure and where such an outfit? He couldn't help it, he hand to know.

"Why do you where such disrespectful clothing?" He asked almost quietly, but she stopped meaning that she heard him. Her aura seemed to change into a confused state, as if she was never asked that question before or that she didn't know how to answer the question. He turned to look at her to find that she hadn't turned to face him. How could she not answer a question like that.

How she answered his question shocked him. He was expecting something along the lines of, '_I wear it to get attention, why else_?' but no, she answered like this, "Where I come from… well I come from somewhere far away and… this is a uniform, I _have_ to wear it" she said. Satisfied with her answer Kagome began to walk away again. And this time she wasn't stopped by Sesshomaru's questions. But now he had so many.

Kagome made her way to the water, a slight smile on her face. She beamed in delight as she removed her shoes and socks; quickly she dipped her toes into the warm welcoming water. She removed her top and skirt, but her body froze. Sesshomaru's aura hadn't weekend, in fact it felt as if he was standing behind her. She brought her arms up to her chest covering her upper body. She turned around to find nobody there. She sighed out in relief, but she didn't let her guard down. She slipped off her under garments with ease. She couldn't help but feel relive in getting those off. It had been three days since she had the chance to change She took a huge breath of fresh air and ran towards the water. Jumping up and bringing her knees to her chest she splashed into the water.

"Oh this water!" she chirped, "It feels so good!" Again she quickly looked around searching for Sesshomaru, his aura hadn't gone away. Kagome huffed and swam over to shore to get her shampoo and conditioner. Quickly she lathered her hair and rinsed. She grabbed her soap and quickly did away with the dirt and sweat that had covered her body. She came out of the water and grabbed her fluffy pink towel. She dried herself and the let the towel flow to the ground. Her head perked up when she felt a new aura coming towards her. "Inuyasha?"

"KAGOME!" he yelled as he burst through the bush. He stopped right away when he saw Kagome in the state that she was in. In the nude…

"ACK! Inuyasha sit!" She cried out in irritation. She watched as he tumbled toward the earth. She went over to her bag and pulled out a fresh thing of clothes. She put on knew underwear and then slid on her outfit. "You creep! What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" she cried out as she starred at him angrily.

"Hey I only came out here to protect you" he yelled at her as he stood with his fist clenched in anger, "I'm just looking out for you!" his ears twitched in irritation, "I caught a whiff of Sesshomaru, I thought you were in trouble!"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura finally disappear. Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha… KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled, "It's not like I need you like I used to ok! I know how to protect myself!"

"Yeah right, you need me to protect you and you know it!" he yelled back.

"Oh shut up" She said tiredly. "I may have needed you when I first got here, but face it, Inuyasha, I can survive on my own now"

"Prove it!"

"Maybe I will" She said turning her nose up and walking past him, "It'd be nice to get some alone time anyway" she walked rather slowly for her usual pace but it was constant. Her feet made a soft patting noise on the grass and she continued. Her hair, though wet, still bounced in its fresh and cleanness.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Inuyasha said walking after her. he out stretched his hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"I'm going to survive on my own"


End file.
